Il y a un chat
by Nutellah
Summary: OS. Monsieur Rusard s'est présenté à Poudlard, c'était en août 1952, et Argus trottinait derrière lui. "Je veux que mon fils reste ici. Si la magie c'est trop bien pour lui, faites ce que vous voulez, mais faites-le !"


**Disclaimer** : JK Rowling m'a devancée… tout lui appartient.

**Rating** : un gentil K

**Résumé** : _Monsieur Rusard s'est présenté à Poudlard, c'était en août 1952, et Argus trottinait derrière lui. "Je veux que mon fils reste ici."_

Bonjour mes chers !

C'est avec beaucoup d'hésitation que je publie, cette fois.

J'aime beaucoup cet OS, mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il était incomplet, qu'il allait trop vite et que je devais le ralentir, l'étoffer, l'étirer de l'intérieur.

Et puis aujourd'hui je l'ai relu et je me suis dit qu'en fait, je n'y arriverais pas, parce que je devais être dans une humeur ou un état d'esprit particulier lorsque je l'ai écrit, et que là, quelques semaines après, le ralentir aurait été risquer de le « casser », d'en faire quelque chose d'autre, de moins bien probablement.

Peut-être que je le ferai quand même, un jour… mais aujourd'hui, je prends le risque de vous le donner quand même. Après tout, il me plait comme ça aussi. J'espère simplement qu'à vous aussi, il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Il y a un chat<strong>

Monsieur Rusard s'est présenté à Poudlard, c'était en août 1952, et Argus trottinait derrière lui, tiré d'une main forte, une main qui ordonne.

-On m'a dit que mon fils ne pourrait pas apprendre la magie ? C'est quoi ces sornettes ?

Argus releva des yeux gris et observa l'endroit. Austère. Froid. Laid. Un paradis pour les autres, un enfer pour lui.

-Monsieur, je sais que ça ne doit pas être évident, mais comprenez, votre fils est… comment dire… Il n'a pas été inscrit le jour de sa naissance, parce qu'il ne présente pas de pouvoir magique.

-Vous voulez dire que mon gamin est un Cracmol ?

-Heu… oui. Je pensais que vous le saviez.

-Evidemment que je le savais. Vous croyez qu'on ne s'est pas posé de questions en remarquant qu'il n'avait toujours pas montré le moindre pouvoir ?

-Je suis désolé, comprenez-moi bien.

-Je me fiche que vous soyez désolé. Ce garçon ira à Poudlard.

-Mais…

L'enfant a baissé les yeux. De la pierre. Des pieds, trois paires. Le bas d'une robe. Un chat.

-Miss Teigne.

Le chat est parti et l'enfant l'a regardé disparaître.

-Je veux rester ici.

Un ordre.

-Je veux que mon fils reste ici.

-Je ne peux pas l'accepter. C'est impossible.

-Ce qui est impossible, c'est qu'il n'ait aucun pouvoir. C'est un Rusard, bon sang ! Un Rusard !

Argus, doucement, a délivré sa main de la poigne austère. Il était énervé, Mr Rusard, et l'homme avec sa barbe était un peu énervé aussi. Le petit, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester ici. C'était peut-être un enfer, mais au moins, il y avait un chat. Un chat, c'est mieux qu'un père, et puis c'est mieux que la magie, de toute façon, la magie, c'est pour ceux qui ne savent rien faire de leurs dix doigts, il leur en faut un onzième. Dix doigts, songeait Argus, dix doigts, c'est ça, la vraie magie. Dix doigts et un petit chat.

Il recula. Il fit un pas, et puis deux, un troisième, et comme les voix commençaient à monter sérieusement il se dit que personne ne remarquerait rien s'il en faisait un quatrième. Il baissa l'échine, il leva les pieds et les posa délicatement, et il s'en alla.

-Miss Teigne.

Le chat est par-là.

-Je veux rester ici.

L'enfant murmurait. Un chat, c'est mieux qu'une maison. Un chat au moins, c'est vivant.

-Mon fils, criait Rusard, il y a une place pour lui ici ! Vous ne pouvez pas, vous n'avez pas le droit, et qu'est-ce qu'il va faire, et qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir, et qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ma femme et à son oncle et à mes cousins, et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire à vous, un de plus ou un de moins, faites-lui faire votre bouffe, faites-lui nettoyer les sols, faites-lui ratisser la pelouse, faites-lui nourrir les hiboux, si la magie c'est trop bien pour lui, faites ce que vous voulez, mais faites-le !

-Miss Teigne.

Le chat s'est enfuit.

-Je veux rester ici !

L'enfant a hurlé.

-Faites-moi ratisser la bouffe, faites-moi nettoyer la pelouse, faites-moi nourrir les sols, laissez-moi là !

L'enfer, s'il y a un chat, c'est déjà un peu moins grave.

Le vieux regardait le père et le garçon et a secoué la tête doucement.

-Ça ne se décide pas comme ça, Monsieur Rusard.

Le chat pointe son museau, une moustache tressaille, le bout d'une patte, le panache d'une queue, et il est déjà reparti.

-Miss Teigne !

L'enfant s'en va. Il court, il court, il court, il aperçoit un éclair gris, et encore un, l'enfant a pris la fuite et plus personne n'a su où le trouver. Le soleil s'est couché, les pierres se sont tues, les portes se sont fermées, le garçon est resté introuvable.

Simplement, le soir, il était déjà tard, il s'est présenté dans le hall, et le vieux y était, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas bougé de toute la journée, le vieux, qu'il avait attendu le garçon. Le père était parti et l'endroit était grand, beaucoup trop grand pour deux personnes et une seule portion de magie.

Le vieux a baissé la tête vers Argus.

-Le chat, il est pour moi.

La barbe a frémi. Oui. Allez, viens.


End file.
